After the Bratfest
by almostnormal94
Summary: The Pretty Commitee is back on top but when the trailers are gone and a new girl comes to school. What will happen with their HART boyfriends? first clique story! yay me!


A/N: yay it's my first clique story!! Anyway R&R the story and what not. I need feedback!

Disclaimer: Sadly…I do not own the Clique.

BOCD Cafeteria

12:03

November 1

Massie Block was sitting at Table 18, talking to her best friends, The Pretty Committee. Her life was going good, she had a totally HART boyfriend, Dempsey, she was back on top at OCD, and there was no drama since she moved the soccer boys to the trailers. Nothing could bring her down, except for her closet friend, Claire Lyons. "Kuh-laire! Why are you so mopey?" Massie said

"I miss Cam!" she said. She had been like that ever since, Cam had gone to the trailers. Actually, all of her friends seemed to be extra depressing. She sighed and looked at her beta, Alicia Rivera, to take over the soon-to-be Dr. Phil session. But Alicia seemed to be to interested in her bottle of Evian. "That's it! If you guys don't stop acting like Dolce and Gabanna have split up, then I will find new friends," Massie said she was getting tire if their "poor me" acts. She glared at them and they immediately put on fake smiles and sat up straighter. Dylan Marvil finally spoke up, "Request for 10 gossip points."

"How did _you,_ find out something before moi?!" Alicia gasped.

"I have my secret sources, which are ah-mazing!" Dylan said with a smirk.

"Okay, enough with the gloating! I want to hear the gossip!" Kristen Gregory finally said. "Well," the PC leaned in so none of the LBRs could hear, "I heard there is some new girl coming to BOCD, and that they practically begged her to come here because she's, like, ah-mazing at volleyball."

"We have a volleyball team?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, but, like, nobody pays attention to it," Kristen stated.

"What else do you know?" Massie was curious if this girl would be a threat, she didn't want a new alpha running her school. "Nothing else, so do I get the gossip points?"

"You only get 5 since it wasn't very descriptive," Dylan looked a little bummed about not getting all of the points but she didn't have time to sulk since Principal Burns was calling their attention. "Excuse me, students but I have an announcement! We have added a new wing in our school, so we do not need the trailers anymore. So, all of you will be learning together now. That is all continue with your lunches." Massie looked at her friends and said, "Oh no! That means that Derrington is going to be back here," The other girls didn't seem as upset, Alicia and Claire looked as if Christmas was coming early, and Dylan and Kristen squeals were so loud, Massie thought they sounded like pigs. "Quiet!" She was so pissed that her friends weren't comforting her. "After school, we have to go to the G.L.U. headquarters and make a game plan. Agreed?" They nodded their heads and continued with their lunches.

In front of BOCD

3:35

November 1

Massie was waiting for her boyfriend in front of the school. He gave her a note after lunch saying to meet up with him after school and she had been waiting for 3 minutes already. The PC was waiting on her and she had a lot of stuff to do, so he would have to hurry up. Then she saw Dempsey coming out of the front doors. He is so ah-dorable, the alpha thought. He didn't look as excited to see her, actually he looked very somber. She hugged him but he didn't hug back, something was up. "Massie, this is hard to say but…I don't like you. I'm in love with Layne." Massie's mouth dropped, how could he choose Slow Layne **(remember that from the first book, haha)** over her, the most popular girl in school?! "Whatevs, if you want to be with that LBR than fine, but that makes you an LBR, just so you know," he shrugged like it didn't matter to him. She was so mad she stomped over to the Range Rover where her friends were. She was not going to cry in public, she was not going to give Dempsey the satisfaction. She opened the door and started to bawl. Her friends were ah-bviously shocked by their alpha's sudden vulnerability that they didn't move for 5 seconds. Finally Claire wrapped her arm around Massie and asked her, "What happened?"

"De-Dempsey broke u-up with me-eh!" she said between sobs.

"Ehmahgawd x3! Are you serious?" Alicia exclaimed, Massie told them exactly what Dempsey said. There was a chorus of "he's not good enough", "you're better off without him", "if he wants Layne, then let him!" but it didn't make her feel any better. She, Massie Block, was so nawt the type of girl to be the dumpee, she was supposed to be the dumper! "Let's forget the G.L.U. meeting, and go shopping. I need Prada right now!" Massie said. "I need to look fabulous tomorrow, so Dempsey knows what he's missing!" Massie cracked a smile and told Isaac to go to the Westchester mall.

Claire's room, the Poolhouse

6:14

November 1

Claire flopped down on her bed, exhausted. She had spent the last two hours comforting Massie on her loss. She was excited for Layne but she had to take Massie's side if she didn't want to be kicked out. She heard a ding from her computer and it was a message from Cam.

CAMera1: hey, u there?

Clairebear: yup! what up?

CAMera1: nuthin, just excited for tomorrow

Clairebear: ???

CAMera1: we're coming back to the main building…

Clairebear: oops! i completely forgot!

CAMera1: gee, thanx

Clairebear: sorry, we had a crisis with TPC

CAMera1: ?? happened?

Clairebear: sorry top secret!

CAMera1: I wont tell anybody! I swear.

Clairebear: ok…dempsey dumped massie today.

CAMera1: wow, D will be happy to hear that.

Clairbear: wait what???!!!!

CAMera1: crap…bye

CAMera1 has signed off

Claire stared at her screen and immediately picked up her phone. She had a feeling she was going to score major gossip points.


End file.
